


Reader X Craig

by TweekingOut



Series: Reader X [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Reader Insert, Tentacle Dick, craig tucker - Freeform, reader X, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweekingOut/pseuds/TweekingOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well. I got bored. Sooo here's reader x Craig with a tenta dick! (male reader is human)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reader X Craig

**Author's Note:**

> Reader x Craig! (Warning: tenta!dick, yaoi (that means gay sex lil kiddies!) and MA 18+ that means you lil kid who clicked on this! Leave now or be scarred! All characters are 17+ in this. Sorta AU/ the future south park.  
> Now then…

  
    It was a fine morning in the town of South Park and who the fuck are you kidding? It was as boring shitty and snowy as ever with nothing to do now. You flipped your (h/c) hair out of your face to no purchase. The wind just whapped it back into your eyes. “What the hell? Where is he? I bet he’s watching Red Racer again and then reading porn about it.”  
  

  You sigh and look around before spotting the one and only Craig Tucker. Much smaller in person. You towered over him at your simple (height) and (height inches) while Craig was a measly four foot three. Maybe he grew elsewhere. Probably not. Craig was wind burnt on his tan skinned face making it a lighter pink tint. He waved at you and let you in the house you were standing nearby.  
  

 “Sorry someone let out the bunnies and I had to chase them around the shop.” Oh yeah Craig worked at a pet store. He comes home smelling like animals or their food. Not that you mind since animals are a top priority in this friendship. It was pretty odd how they seem to love and go to Craig like a magnet though. You shrug it off mentally.  
  

  “Yeah, yeah.” You kick off your shoes next to Craig’s brown boots. His hat was on the hat rack, not all that unusual seeing as how comfortable the teen seemed to be around you now. The ebony locked boy didn’t even hold back his emotions and use monotone. He looked up at you staring with those perfect blue eyes.  
  

 “Let’s go upstairs and feed stripe.” Craig demanded. Whatever. You followed him up the steps also noticing Ruby’s bag was gone; she must be at a sleepover. The tiny golden guinea pig greeted you both with whoops and chirps of happiness. Stripe the fourth was fed and cuddled until Craig put him back. He turned and closed the curtain. You rose an eyebrow at the action, since he never bothers being on the second floor, to close the curtains in his room.  
  

 “And what are you doing?” you question; honest curiosity lacing your tone. Craig doesn’t answer right away. The blue obsessed teen shut and locked the door. You gulped in nerves though tried not to show it on your face. “Craig?”  
  

 “I have to tell you something. And show you something.” He sounded more serious than you’ve ever seen him. Craig covered stripes cage with a blanket signifying his nap time. Craig sat on the bed next to you squishing the soft mattress more. “I want to have sex with you.” Wow Craig, way to get on point. The bluntness of his words did make you blush however. At the same time you want to slap him too.  
    

“Excuse me!?” your (E/C) eyes narrowed at him.

    “Maybe I should say this differently.” Craig winced. “I like you. A lot. Don’t laugh I’m trying to be serious!” even if he did sound like he was in fourth grade confessing to the boy he liked on the playground. “I like you. And I would like to fuck you in the ass but…”

     “But?” you prompted. Where the hell was this going? Craig stirred and shifted awkwardly probably about the bulge in his pants that hadn’t been there before this conversation. He moved his hips.

     “Promise not to cut it off or anything?” the boy looked seriously nervous now.

    “Promise?” It sounded sure enough for Craig as he leaned back, undid his pants, and revealed and twitchy sliming glowing blue tentacle where a male’s dick should be. You stare for a few moments.

    “You have an electric blue cock.” It’s all you can really say; stating the obvious. “You have an alien five inch electric blue cock that you want to put in my ass!?” oh there goes your rational brain. You almost feel like Tweek Tweak. Craig just looks hopefully at you. You sigh once again “God damn it Craig Tucker I swear to God if you were on Tumblr this would make such a fandom.” You roll your eyes and why the hell not? “Fine.”

     He looks ecstatic and pulls off his pants revealing the entire length. Craig pulled you closer to him by your (color) shirt capturing your lips. Damn he was a good kisser. Tilting his head slightly pressing just enough before adding in some tongue action tasting your lips and battling your tongue. He pushes you against the bed making it bounce back softly.

    Craig pulls up your shirt and over your head messing up your (H/L) hair sticking it up slightly. The horny teen attacked your throat with kisses, licks, and bites. He moved down and around to your collar bone. You feel a shudder go up your spine as he teased the sensitive pink buds on your chest. Your breath caught in your throat as Craig mother fucking Tucker worshiped your body. He teased down to your small (H/C) happy train and slowly began pulling down your jeans

    “Damn, you went commando?” he looks up at you over your own tented up flesh dick. He didn’t wait for answer before pulling off your pants tossing them to a corner and going to town on you. Craig lapped from your base to the tip pulling down the skin easily. He hummed softly to himself in thought before nibbling lightly just under your head. You felt your back arch on its’ own and a small sound escape past your pink lips. He expertly sucked and licked until beads of pre-cum leaked from your slit.

    Craig moved to get something from the drawer when you flipped him to his back on the bed. He looked at you slightly startled and curious. It was your turn. You touched and prodded at the blue thing on him. It wrapped around your hand and felt warm. Craig made a pleased sound that was obviously unintended. He covered his mouth as his hips bucked up. The alien dick moved on your hand wanting friction. It seemed Craig couldn’t entirely control it.

    There was a small section under the blue wiggling organ. You pressed to it and he gasped softly. It didn’t take much prodding before your finger slipped inside the warm fleshy blue part.  
    “Oh!” Craig bit his lip closing his eyes. It enveloped your finger squeezing once and Craig was panting now. That sound made a shock go straight to your hardened cock. “There.” The shorter boy panted breathlessly. You got an idea. This small section was very stretchy and warm. Straddling his waist, you pushed against the seemingly small hole with your head. Craig’s eye shot open as you were able to push into the section.

    He made this strangled caught sound in his throat and the blue flesh opened for you. Craig moaned and clung his arms to you before kissing you feverishly; bouncing his hips against yours. The short boy’s tan skin accented with sweat was a wonderful sight. For once he had no sassy remarks or comebacks only moans and begs. This felt good. Rolling your hips into his body as it squeezed you from the motion and heated your nether. This wouldn’t last long if it kept up. The bed rocked and squeaked with every thrust inside and so did Craig.

    You grin and rock faster as his voice gets higher and clearly coming to an edge. Craig bucks hard and moans deep and loud while an excess of blue stuff came off of his swirling freaking out dick. “Ahhh! (Y/N)!!” His whole body shuddered and clamped down around you. It was too much to take, that warm feeling pooled up in your abdomen and released out with a cry of your own.

    Craig panted until he could recover “Uhn ...  you have nooo idea what you’ve started.” He flips your position sliding you out also letting out some of the white goop which made his genitalia twitch. He pressed the tiny pre lubed blue tenta-dick against your ass. It squirmed searching until it found its way inside you. A gasp left your mouth as the strange feeling of it pressing on your walls and filling you up. The slim dick rubbed on a bundle of nerves it found to be soft making you cry out.

    Who know alien dick would find your prostate before you did? It stroked the spot making you grow hard again very quickly. Craig grinded his hips down on yours pulling in and out of you for friction; groaning. You could feel it trying to dig deeper each time though it didn’t have that much reach, it still felt amazing. Craig moaned getting close again and very fast and losing it. He thrust in at a sporadic pace until the blue tentacle released its blue staining seed inside of your tight ass. You panted and moaned really loud as the feeling of being filled so full and deep made you cum all over Craig’s stomach.  
 

   Craig caught his breath and slowly pulled out with a wet sound that made you wince. “That was fun,” he commented and laid down next to you; the blue genitals retracting into him to be protected.

    “That as weird. But yes fun” You stared at the ceiling waiting for it to stop spinning and your head to settle down. Your ears rang some from the panting and hyperventilation. Craig as cheesy as it was, held you close and kissed your cheek.

    “Let’s do it again tomorrow?”

    “Sure.” You didn’t care. You had a boyfriend now! Yes!  
  
-End-


End file.
